If Love were a Drama
by My Fleeting Touch
Summary: Drama student Mikan Sakura has her loves and her hates. Her loves; soccer, drama and Leonardo Di'Caprio, her hates: Natsume Hyuuga and his new shiny shoes - which she recently puked on. So why couldn't she avoid either? Somebody up there hates her. T NxM
1. Scene One

_**If Love were a Drama  
**__Baby, we'd be the leading stars,_

"_If Love were a Drama" _by _The Fading Sky  
"__Gakuen Alice" _by Higuchi Tachibana

Scene One  
The Latest Rumour

* * *

_Yes our dear readers, it is that time again,  
__You've been _begging _us to find out the latest on the Sexy Six. Our sources report to confirm the latest rumour; it seems that our sexily scruffy, crimson-eyed, drop dead gorgeous soccer player with a new found talent for acting - Natsume Hyuuga - will be attending Gakuen Alice, school for the arts. Don't worry, fans, this will not be the split up of the Ruka and Natsume combo, as we've been reassured by our sources that Ruka Nogi will also be attending Gakuen Alice. It seems that the blonde prince has a talent for acting as well as his illusive best buddy. There has been no word on whether or not Youichi Hijiri will also attend Gakuen Alice yet, but do not fear, we shall found out a.s.a.p._

_Your Favourite Team,  
The Spy Sisters xoxo

* * *

_

**Mikan Sakura**

It was my dream to enter Gakuen Alice, the school for the arts.

It was a real pity that there was an entrance exam; because not only did the students have to have a reason to go there, singing, acting, dancing and whatever, but they also had to be intelligent to sting together enough words to at least form the sentence _'I-want-to-go-here-because-I-want-to-act'_. Well, if it was _that _easy I wouldn't be frantically studying, if it was _that_ easy, I bet ninty-nine percent of the population could get into Gakuen Alice, if they had the ability to act, dance, sing and whatever else they might be doing.

It was extremely hard to concentrate when your best friend is staring at you like you've grown a big toe on your forehead; this is what I have learnt today.

Hotaru Imai, my afore-mentioned best friend, had been certain that I wanted to have a career in sport and I can understand her slight confusion because I _had _wanted to have a sport career; 'had' being the keyword here. There is nothing quite as exhilarating as sliding through the mud and grime to kick a soccer ball from out of your opponents possession, or, failing that, tripping the opponent over so they can greet the mud, face first.

After seeing an amazing drama play on Shakespeare, however, I had changed my mind. You should've seen the actors eyes; they were _sparkling _and so full of life, it had entranced many from the audience, including myself. That was when I made up my mind, I wanted to act…and have sport as a little part-time get away from life because I did love knocking people over so they fall flat in the mud whilst scoring the goal.

"Mikan, you've always wanted to become a professional soccer player, so what's with the sudden change of heart?" Hotaru wanted to know, "Once our PE teacher hear about this, he's going to go crazy." I scowled, it was true, my sport teacher was dead set on aiding me in becoming the best professional female soccer player in the world, even if that meant seriously injuring everyone standing in my path.

"Gakuen Alice sounds like _such _an interesting school though, and anyway, let's face it, a female soccer player won't get me very far," I stopped trying to struggle through my recent study problem and turned to Hotaru. "And if I go to Gakuen Alice, we get such cool stuff; there is a school magazine, snippets of which even get sent out to the world outside the school, and I've heard the food is really good as well, and it isn't like they don't have any sport places in the school!"

"School magazine," she scoffed, taking out a shiny booklet from her bag, "You mean this thing? It's absolute rubbish, the articles are poor and shallow and I can't say the pictures are too great either." She slid across the table towards me, scattering my pieces of study paper all over the table. I picked up the magazine eagerly, splayed across front cover is large red letters was the name of the magazine, _Gossip 2 Die 4. _I had to agree that the name was _lame_.

"Maybe they could so with your journalism skills, Hotaru," my best friend had been the administrator for the website for our sch—well, our old school. She was _amazing_, designed the website, posted the articles and news and _everything,_ "I still wonder how you managed to get those photos of Miharu snogging Koike, those were _priceless!_ It was like she was devouring his face!" I snickered, Miharu wasn't exactly what you'd call my friend – I swear she had it in for me actually, trying to screw up my soccer trial and everything.

Hotaru gave a small smile and I flipped open to the contents and began to read them out loud, "Look at this, _'Which arts subject are you best suited for?'_ page seven, _'The Hottest Art in Gakuen Alice right now,'_ page ten, _'The Juiciest News' _page twelve, _'The Weekly Interview,' _page fifteen, let's check out page ten." I opened to the page. "According to this magazine, it's acting. Don't worry Hotaru, music follow closely. _Hah!_"

"Give it to me idiot!" Hotaru snatched the book from my hands, and stared at the page in distaste, "As expected, it's only because of the people who are going to be in the acting class. Shallow editors."

"What? Is someone famous going to be in the acting division? Like who?" my mind immediately jumped to Leonardo Di'Caprio. "Leonardo Di'Caprio?" It was almost impossible, but there was still that sliver of extremely improbable chance.

"No, just some kids who think they're real hot stuff," Hotaru's tone was disapproving, even if you couldn't see it in her face. I sighed in disappointment, my dreams of meeting Leonardo Di'Caprio were all in vain. _Wait for me, my love, _I sent him a message through my brainwaves, hoping dearly with all I was worth that he had mastered the use of telepathy. "But, even if Leonardo Di'Caprio was in the acting class, you'd have to actually pass the entrance exam and with a brain like yours, I'd say it is best to just give up while you still can."

"_Hotaru!_" I turned my best puppy dog eyes on her, "_Please_ help me study!_ I'm begging you_, I'll do anything!"

"_Anything?_ Eh?" A sly smile crossed Hotaru's face, and I had a grim feeling in the pit of my stomach that I was in for trouble.

* * *

_Hello again, dear readers, we are back with more updates!  
It seems that that our favourite black-haired, blue-eyed basketballer – Tsubasa Andou – our honey-haired, adorably annoying and amazingly funny twin act – Kokoro Yome and Kitsune-me – and our gorgeous, aqua-eyed and practically Natsume Hyuuga's little brother – Youichi Hijiri – will all be attending Gakuen Alice, the school of the arts. Watch out for yourselves Gakuen Alice babes, because the Sexy Six are coming your way!_

_Your Favourite Team,  
The Spy Sisters xoxo

* * *

_

**Natsume Hyuuga && Ruka Nogi**

Natsume Hyuuga was not a happy little vegemite. Not that he was ever a happy little vegemite but today he seemed more like an unhappy little vegemite than usual; yeah it happened sometimes, mood swings and teenage boys; you can't have one without the other.

Pity.

"Who are these people anyway?" he grunted as he tossed the magazine toward his blonde haired, blue-eyed best friend, Ruka Nogi, These 'Spider Sisters' or 'Spy Spiders' or whatever they were called, were pissing him off. It seemed like he and Ruka could not do anything without having it reported everywhere. "Probably more bloody fan-girls," he grimaced in distaste. If there was one thing Natsume Hyuuga would rid the world of; it'd be fan girls – rabid fan girls.

"It seems that they also go to Gakuen Alice, from what I've heard; these little snippets are printed out in the magazine before they actually go public," Ruka's eyes skimmed over the page one more time before they flickered back towards Natsume. "It's been going on since last year by the looks of things – that's when people started to know our names before we had even met them. It'd be nice to meet a couple of girls our age who aren't fan girls for once, apart from Aoi of course."

It was at this moment that Natsume's little sister, Aoi Hyuuga, came into the room; her hands holding a tray of drinks. The siblings were very similar; alluring red eyes, soft black hair and beautiful unblemished skin, but that was where the similarities stopped; Aoi Hyuuga was cheerful and optimistic where as Natsume was generally silent and rather…cocky. Aoi let out a laughed as her eyes travelled over her brother, "Still sulking Natsume? I thought you knew about these little snippets about you and," her voice shook with amusement, "The 'Sexy Six'."

Natsume growled at the stupid nickname this stupid magazine, _Gossip 2 Die 4, _had given his group of friends, not that he could exactly call Andou a 'friend', more like an annoyance. Honestly, who names their magazine _Gossip 2 Die 4_ anyway? Idiots, that's who, idiots and rabid fan girls. "Guys tend not to read girly magazines, Aoi," the disgruntled teen turned on his stomach to take a swig from his mango juice.

"But Tsubasa said he sometimes skims through a girly magazine like _Gossip 2 Die 4 _from time to time because he has something else to do and he gets bored and he's says it's funny the way girls' brains work," Aoi said confusedly

"That explains a lot," Natsume muttered, not that he would be very surprised at this sort of news; Andou belonged in the group he classified as 'idiots'.

"Why aren't you guys studying anyway?" Aoi asked them, snapping back to the question that she had wanted to ask them when she walked in. "The Entrance Exam is supposed to be _really hard_ from what I've heard and it's only two days away! Kitsune and Koko are both studying really hard!" This earned an incredulous snort from Natsume, so she turned to his best friend, "Ruka?"

"We've both prepared for the exam, Aoi, so don't worry about us," Ruka threw a look at Natsume,

"And we aren't as stupid as Koko and Kitsune or Andou," Natsume added into that.

Aoi shot a glare at him, "Well, hopefully all those soccer balls you've gotten to the head haven't actually damaged your braincells as much as they seem to have. I'll laugh like storm water drain if you come back home after failing the entrance exam. _Good night!_" She slammed the door behind her.

The two sat in a stunned silence for a few moments before Ruka decided to break it, "What's up with her?"

"I do believe it is something called 'PMS', Ruka."

* * *

_We are back, dear readers, with news!  
So, we've heard that some of you would like clarification on the rumour that Natsume Hyuuga broke up with his two-month girlfriend, Sumire Shouda. This is very true, so for any of you who are interested in trying to fill the now vacant position of the Sex God's Girlfriend go for it because Natsume Hyuuga is, once again, completely free.  
It has also come to our knowledge that a lot of you want updates on the current 'Gakuen Alice' situation. Well, today is the Entrance Exam day for our favourite Sexy Six and any other wannabe Gakuen Alice students. Rest assured, Sexy Seven fans, we are all sure that Natsume, Ruka, Youichi, Tsubasa, Koko, and Kitsune will do absolutely fine.  
But just in case, we (The Spy Sisters) and I'm sure all our readers send them our luck in a big envelope._

_Your Favourite Team,  
The Spy Sisters xoxo

* * *

_

**Mikan Sakura**

Oh please, please, God, Jesus, Leonardo Di'Caprio and the other guy, please let me pass this Entrance Exam. Yeah, I had the butterflies…well, I guess it is sort of different – more like a brick falling to the pit of my stomach and sinking lower and lower. What if I had forgotten what Hotaru had taught me? I think I'd rather go through four soccer matches non-stop rather than face this sort of feeling again.

Hotaru was looking through that stupid magazine again – I have no idea why she won't lend it to me, it is making me extremely suspicious. I don't get why she was the least bit stressed at all, I'm envious of all smart people who ace tests just like they're nothing and here's me struggling to get through basic maths.

Gakuen Alice was huge – no I'm not talking about an abnormally big school, I mean frigging _huge!_ I know it is a boarding school but this place was just insane – it'd take months to try and find anybody who decided to get lost in this place, and though it was a scary thought, it was utterly amazing. There were so many students trying out for this exam as well – I guess that just sort of lowers the chance of me getting in.

"Ne, Hotaru," the large group had caught my eye, "Is that where we are supposed to go because that's where almost everyone else is going – well, at least all the girls are." I gazed around at the either confused or slightly scowling guys who just kept walking.

"So they _are_ here then," Hotaru suddenly put her magazine away, her disapproving voice was back, and she grabbed my arm and pulled me along, away from the crowd, "It's best just to ignore, idiot. That group over there is made up of only fan girls and curious idiots who got caught up in it all."

"Eh? But only movie stars can make that sort of commotion," I struggled in my best friend's grip, "It might actually be Leonardo Di'Caprio! Oh my god, Hotaru, you might be tearing me away from my destined love! Oh my god! I wanna see, I wanna see, I wanna see, I wanna see—,"

"Don't be stupid, it's not Leonardo Di'Caprio, it's just some wannabe movie stars who think they are so great," Hotaru's words barely registered.

"I wanna see, I wanna see, I wanna see, I wanna see—,"

"Come on, it looks like we take the exam over there--,"

"I wanna see, I wanna see, I wann—ow!" There was a blinding pain as my best friend brang her fist down onto my head – hard. "What?" I snapped, rubbing my head, "You didn't have to hit me _that _hard! Now I'm going to fail the entrance exam!"

"It's your fault I had to idiot, everyone is staring at us now because of you!" Hotaru gave me a glare and took hold of my arm again, dragging me towards the entrance.

"You would be?" The teacher at the door stopped us, "Are you taking the entrance exam?"

"Why would we be here if we weren't?" I spoke up, "I'm Mikan Sakura."

"Well from time to time, a boarder decides to wander around," the teacher smiled grimly, as if the very suggestion of 'wandering' did not appeal to him in the least. "And your name?" This was directed towards Hotaru.

"Hotaru Imai," I sighed as my friend answered, how can she be so stoic whenever she answers almost anything?

The teacher nodded serenely and gave us directions to our seats, "Miss Sakura, to the left and down to the back please, Miss Imai, if you could just go straight for, thank you. Next!"

"Hotaru, don't leave me, I'm scared I'll fail the exam!" I grabbed my friend by the sleeve, "Can't you sneak down to my row and sit beside me?"

"Don't be an idiot, you'll do fine, everyone else is just about as nervous as you," Hotaru said, slowly prising me fingers off her jacket. "You are going to stretch my jacket you idiot."

"But you aren't as nervous as anyone else because you are so smart!" I whined, taking my hand off her jacket before she decided to hit me again.

"I'm an exception, now go sit down, it'll all be over soon,"

Cursing under my breath I headed towards my seat; it was down the very back of the fourth row. This was full on exam style, and I hated –_ hated_ – it. As I got closer to the seat marked Sakura Mikan, my vision started to go weird and the brick in my stomach started to weigh right down to the floor and bile rose in my throat, my breath coming in quick, shallow intakes.

I was hyperventilating.

People around me were murmuring, staring at me, their voices strangely echoed and coming from all different places as my skin started to burn with heat. Falling is a strange feeling – especially when you are trying not to throw up or black out. I stared at the ground that was coming closer and suddenly a shoe appeared.

A shoe.

Startled, I felt the bile work it's way up my throat and force it's way out of my mouth and onto the lovely white, sparkly, clean, sports shoe – which wasn't so love, white, clean and sparkly anymore.

I heard a collective gasp before my face smashed into the floor.

_Dear readers,  
__Have you heard what we have heard? Well, let's clarify some things first; we have heard that the Sexy Six all pretty much aced the test, even Koko and Kitsune! We have also heard that you guys wanna know if the most _recent_ rumour is true.  
Well, yes it is, we, The Spy Sisters, were there at the horrific event!  
Some poor thing threw up on Natsume Hyuuga's shoe.  
Nastume Hyuuga was less than impressed, and we are kind of glad that the girl wasn't conscious after she barfed on his brand new sport shoes otherwise we suspect she would've suffered his rage. Nevermind, I don't think she'll be able to get into Gakuen Alice now as she wasn't able to take the Exam in the state she was in._

_Your Favourite Team,  
The Spy Sisters xoxo

* * *

_

End of Scene One

**The Fading Sky's note:**

Well that was fun to write, especially 'The Spy Sisters' part because it just clarifies a few points. So – yes, Mikan and Nastume's first meeting in this story is her throwing up on his shoe, a bit unusual but hey – unique. There will be more reactions between the two of them in the next chapter – sparks flying, literally.

I was thinking of doing a fanfiction about singing – but I decided there was enough of those already and I don't particularly like dancing either, and I've always wanted to do something with acting during my life so – I decided to do a fanfiction on that.

It was a bit of a throw up between Mikan and Natsume doing basketball or soccer but I decided soccer in the end because it's outdoors on a field and you can get a lot dirtier – especially if it's muddy.

Anyway – should start on the next chapter soon.

Please review – and don't hesitate to give advice because I'd like to improve my writing skills if they need improving.

~ The Fading Sky xx


	2. Scene Two

_**If Love were a Drama  
Baby, we'd be the leading stars,**_

"_If Love were a Drama" _by_ My Fleeting Blah blah blah_

"_Gakuen Alice" _by _Higuchi Tachibana_

Scene Two

Deal or no deal

* * *

_We bring news, dear readers, on the wings of an angel._

_A poor, sickly angel. What's happened to bulimic puking girl, the poor thing, you ask? Well, it seems her comatose state is starting to wear off and she'll be around in the next half-hour or so. We overheard the purple-eyed genius talking to our dear Natsume Hyuuga today, and neither of them looked pleased. Well, Natsume looked kind of annoyed and genius girl had not a single expression on her face. How does she do that?_

_Anyway, we also overheard our dear Sumire talking to one of our most undercover agents today. She was saying she felt sorry for the girl. Oh, dear Sumire, that's not going to convince Natsume not to be too harsh on the poor thing. There's got to be a reason why you are now 'ex-girlfriend' and we'll find out why._

_Your favourite team,  
The Spy Sisters xoxo._

_

* * *

_

**Mikan Sakura**

My throat felt like it'd just been scraped with some sandpaper and then swam through a sea of gravel.

Trust me on this, it was not a nice feeling at all and my head wasn't exactly at its best either. That aside, there was something disgustingly cold on my head, it was not alike someone decided to lie a frozen slug across my forehead to defrost the slug. The sensation was just as pleasing as dancing naked in front of an audience of three hundred – not pleasing at all.

I woke with a start, flinging the wet flannel across the room, where it hit the wall with a splat. "That worked," a monotone came from beside me and I glanced around, startled, to see Hotaru sitting there staring at me.

"That was disgusting," I replied, wiping my forehead, "What did you do to it? Throw it in some sort of," I shuddered, "Ice cold goop?"

"Yes," Hotaru replied easily, I felt my stomach churn, "Don't worry, Mikan, it was one of my own inventions – designed to wake those who have passed out."

"Well it worked. Wait, what about the entrance exam? What happened? Did I miss it?"

"You threw up all over one of the country's richest and well-known guys, and then you fainted and you couldn't take the exam."

"Oh no," I groaned, letting my face fall into my hands, this was all starting out so badly. "There has to be a retake exam, hasn't there Hotaru?"

Hotaru was silent and she looked at me pityingly. No flipping way! They couldn't, they wouldn't! "But," I felt my eyes start to water, "But I studied so hard for it, Hotaru. It's not fair!"

"Nothing is fair in the world of celebrities, Mikan," Hotaru sighed, "A lot of the students who go here all go on to be famous. Except for maybe that chick who was sitting in front of me – nobody would want her to be their conductor." Oh great, I hadn't even taken the exam and already Hotaru knew who was going to get in and who wasn't.

I should just go and impale myself on a thumb-tac. "I can't just go crawling back to coach!"

Hotaru looked slightly uncomfortable, "I tried looking for many ways around this but… the only way you might be able to take the exam is if you convince Natsume Hyuuga."

I was stunned, "Who's he, one of the staff? Is he the principal?"

"He's the one you threw up all over."

Oh shit.

"How the hell am I supposed to convince him that I'm good enough?" I wailed, "He probably just thinks I'm some dumb loser which a bulimic problem!" I had lost all faith in the idea that there were actually nice people in the world after all those soccer games. "_Why me?_"

Hotaru grimaced in pity, "That's not all. You've attracted far too much attention after what happened before the exam – and it's not good attention either. You have to learn to lay low in this kind of environment Mikan." She chucked _Gossip 2 Die 4_ down in front of me. I was struck again by the stupidity of the name. "Turn to page twenty three, you'll find plenty of gossip there. Now if you'll excuse me," she got up to leave, "I'd prefer not to be here when Hyuuga comes in, otherwise I might kill him."

"_Hotaru!_ Don't leave me!" I cried after her, but she was gone, leaving nothing but the magazine and the slam of the door. Taking a deeply agonising breath, I opened the page twenty. At the top of the page in writing so flourish that it would make an calligrapher weep salty tears of envy was _'Spy Sisters – The latest gossip; you want it, we have it.'_ To my horror, there was a picture right in the centre of the page of a brunette lying in a pool of vomit - which happened to be all over a guy's shoe.

God of soccer, please, please, please, I will keep playing soccer for eternity, just save me from this horror.

I tried my best to think that it could be worse… the guy could've been lying down and I could've been passed out in a pool of vomit situated on his stomach. It could've been a _tidal wave of vomit_ and everyone could've _drowned _in it, for example.

It didn't work.

Plastered around the picture were several abusive words, the kindest ones being _'attention seeker_' and_ 'bulimic fan girl'_ – I groaned, I didn't even _know _the guy and now they all thought I was some attention seeking bulimic fan girl. The only guy I was a fan of happened to be a famous actor, not some stuck up, albeit drool-worthy and well known, high school kid.

Then, out of know where and right beside me there was a disgruntled voice, "About time you decided to wake up." I turned suddenly to see crimson eyes about three centimetres from my face. _Mother of god._

I screamed, "_No! Get away from me, you vampire! Die, die, die!"_ I slapped the magazine across the vampire's face – but I knew it was no good. I was going to die anyway, either Natsume Hyuuga would kill me or this vampire would get there first.

There was a thud, accompanied by an 'oof' from the side of the bed and I dared to open my eyes again. On the ground next to me, wearing an irritated expression, was a raven-haired, well-built and drool-worthy… oh no.

It was Natsume Hyuuga and he was glaring at me. I shivered, anxiety forcing my mouth to open and pour out an endless stream of blabber, "_Oh my gosh!_ I am so sorry! Well, firstly I suppose I should be sorry for puking all over you, but I didn't know you were there and I always get nervous before big exams. Back in primary school, I'd always get really sick and stay home whenever a big test came up because I was just so nervous. I'm really, really sorry. I'm sorry also for screaming out 'vampire' – that was probably a secret wasn't it. You're a vampire and you don't want anyone to know, I'm sorry. I just have a way of guessing these things – but don't worry, I won't tell anyone… except for maybe Hotaru because she's my friend and-."

"Do you ever shut up?" he asked, looking incredulous and dusting the dust off his clothes. "I'm not here to talk about how nervous you get before you take an exam."

"Oh, sorry Mr. Vampire."

"I'm not a vampire either," he sat down on the stool that Hotaru had vacated next to my bed. "Just who are you supposed to be anyway?"

"Mikan Sakura," I stuck out my hand. He stared at it and there was an awkward pause, which soon grew into an awkward silence and I was just itching to make the awkward turtle sign because this situation was just _so awkward_.

He raised his eyebrow at me, "It's a hand."

I stared at him, where had this kid been raised? "Uh, yeah, you're supposed to shake it. Don't they shake hands in Vampire land?"

"You puked all over my new shoes and you expect me to shake your hand?" He asked, genuinely curious. I sighed and dropped my hand, _whatever._

"It's not like it didn't have consequences. Firstly, I missed taking the entrance exam and secondly, your fangirls are going to hunt me down and bash me with their make-up bags," I replied sullenly. "I heard you're the man to help me here, Hyuuga."

His surprise was not hidden, "You want me to _help you_ after you puked all over me?"

I groaned, "I _am_ sorry about that! But if I can't get into this school then I have nowhere to go! So please," I grabbed his hands, "I'm _begging_ you, I'll do anything you want within reason, just _please_ help me get into this school and get your fan girls off my back."

"Anything?" he asked.

"Within reason," I reminded him.

"What about being my slave for two months?" he asked, a smirk vibrant on his drool-worthy… get a hold of yourself, Mikan.

"_What?_" my jaw dropped and almost hit the ground. A slave to this guy? Might as well go back to my old school.

To my surprise he let out the smallest chuckle known to humankind, "No, I'm not that horribly cliché. I've heard you're pretty good at soccer." There was this gleam in his eye that I _really_ didn't like. "So how about a soccer game? You against me, if you win – I'll convince the head of the school to let you retake the test and I _might_ help you with the rabid fan girls, but if I win," there was a Cheshire cat-like grin on his face, "Who knows what I'll do?"

I shivered, this vampire guy was kind of beyond creepy, "Alright Mr. Vampire, you've got a deal."

"Mother of god, _I'm not a vampire_!"

* * *

_Hmmm? What's this we hear?_

_Natsume Hyuuga has challenged the poor thing, also known as 'Mikan Sakura', to a game of soccer. The winner gets what they want. So… he is giving her a chance, we always knew that deep down inside, underneath all that alluring darkness, he has a heart. He is so cute. Awww, Natsume, why shower your kindness on her?_

_Oh well, we all know that she doesn't have a chance of winning anyway – Natsume Hyuuga was the captain of his soccer team at his old school. Still, it'll be an entertaining match – just think, Natsume Hyuuga playing soccer._

_It's in two days' time._

_We are so going to be there, bringing you Nastume Hyuuga and, of course, all the juiciest gossip._

_Your favourite team,  
The Spy Sisters xoxo._

_

* * *

_

**Natsume Hyuuga && Ruka Nogi**

Ruka Nogi knew Hotaru Imai from previous encounters and none of them were good encounters. He knew that the Ice Queen was also the monarch of the land of Blackmailing. So, as soon as she had come storming up to Natsume and himself – his flight instinctive kicked in.

She had paid him no attention.

So, now Ruka was waiting for Natsume – who'd been sent by the Blackmailing Ice Queen to go talk to her friend, who was the on who threw up on Natsume and had worsened Natsume's mood in the first place.

Much to his surprise, Natsume was walking back to him with a small grin on his face. "So I'm guessing it wasn't too bad then?" Ruka asked, pushing himself off the wall. The girl mustn't have been a fan girl – if she had been, the only reason Natsume would've come back happy was if he had burned her alive or something. "You didn't try and kill her did you?"

"No – but it did cross my mind before actually talking to her," Natsume replied. "I challenged her to a soccer game."

"What?" Ruka almost laughed, "She's just a girl, Natsume, you don't need to be too harsh with her!"

Natsume rolled his eyes, "Don't be stupid, I wouldn't challenge just any girl off the street to a soccer game – don't you read anything apart from that magazine with the stupid name? She is Mikan Sakura, Coach Hiro Shun's budding little star - remember how he wouldn't stop talking about her? She's different from what I had expected."

"Meaning that, even if she'd transferred schools, he'd bloody kill you if she injured herself."

There was a snort from Natsume, "If anything, she's going to injure herself from not playing soccer."

"Whatever you say," Ruka shrugged, "I hope you don't expect me to play as well. Anyway, we should start heading over to the drama centre to see what the first play that their offering is."

"You can, Ruka," Natsume turned and started to walk the other way, "I'm going to go to the oval to get some practice in."

Ruka sighed, when Natsume was determined to do something, almost nothing could get in his way. Still, it was a wonder that Natsume was even giving this poor girl a chance, and Ruka dared to hope that he was starting to become human once again.

"Hey Ruka!" A spiky haired boy called to him from across the courtyard, a playful smile on his face. "Where's Natsume going? Has he talked to the girl? Did he kill her or something? He looks far too happy."

Ruka laughed, "No Koko, he challenged her to a soccer game."

"Because that's something everyone does when someone's puked all over their shoes," Koko said sarcastically. "Seriously? Why? Natsume's like a pro, man, she'll be beaten to a pulp."

"Remember when Coach Hiro from Nagoya came to our school? He used to be the soccer captain of our school, remember? Apparently he found a girl who was fantastic at soccer and should be on soccer ads to promote soccer to the female population? Well that's the girl who puked all over Natsume's shoes."

"You kidding me?" Koko let out a low whistle, "I'd always imagined some sort of woman who had muscles bigger than a boxing champion, with short black hair, who could pass as a boy. Not some dreamy drama chick. I don't think she can beat Natsume."

"Don't judge a book by it's cover, Koko," Ruka said quietly, "Are you going to check out what's happening with productions and performances this year?"

Koko laughed, "I just have to check the dates of what days art things are due, Ruka, I'm not in drama or music or anything like that remember?" He winked, "Art is far too much fun. And guess what?" his grin turned cheeky and slightly evil, "Natsume's ex-girlfriend, you know the green-haired permy chick, is doing textiles and fashion design on the floor above me."

This usually translated to; _I'm going to annoy the hell out of her._ Sumire Shouda was Koko's favourite target to pick on. It was his way of displaying a bit of affection and Ruka suppressed a smile. Koko went on, "Hey after we've checked out the dates for things, do you want to meet this supposed amazing soccer chick?"

"Yeah, why not?" Any friend of Hotaru had to be a fairly interesting person.

* * *

_Hey dear readers,_

_We've decided to leave the little 'Mikan Sakura' problem alone for now and focus back on a much more appealing topic; the Sexy Six. What subjects are they doing? Well we've found out, so never fear, you'll soon see what member of our delicious group you'll have in your class so that you can focus on them and drool a bit. Be careful not to flood the hallways though. It won't be appreciated if you do. We don't want to be swimming in drool._

_So here are the results:_

_**Drama**__ – Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi. __**Art **__– Kokoro Yome, Kitsuneme. __**Music**__ – Youichi Hijiri, Tsubasa Andou._

_Isn't it drooltastic? And for those without any of these people in their classes, you'll just have to survive some way or another. It's not our fault you didn't pick any of the best subjects._

_Not talking to anyone in particular, permy._

_Your favourite team,  
The Spy Sisters xoxo._

_

* * *

_

End of Scene Two

**Author's note:**

I have the biggest headache – I just had _Crucible_ rehearsals for senior drama. Urrgh. Owwie. I love drama so much. (That's not sarcastic.)

Hmmmmm. I also managed to hurt my back in rowing so that's not very good either. Pain. O.o Body is slowly starting to deteriorate. And I'm waiting for my language video for language week to load. ARRRGH HURRY UP!

x. My Fleeting Touch


End file.
